thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:William Hearts
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: William Hearts Gender: Male Age: 17 Godly Parent Choice 1: Pluto Godly Parent Choice 2: Nyx Godly Parent Choice 3: Mars Cohort Choice 1: 2 Cohort Choice 2:1 ---- Appearance: William has jet black hair and dark green eyes. His hair is usually over his face and he has a pale face. He has a lip and tongue piercing. You'll usually catch him in all black but on a lucky day he'll be in red :D Personality: A down to earth smart boy with high hopes in life despite being a demigod. He hopes to leave the camp and become a movie director in California. He enjoys watching movies, reading books, writing, and being friendly to all that is kind to him. He's bisexual and very sweet about everything and everyone. Nothing can really put him down and he can always cheer up anyone that's feeling like crap. People love being around him because he's always a positive guy, despite the stereotypical slurs like "emo" pr "goth". He ignores it all and goes by faith. He practiced and learned everything he knows now and will hopefully fufill his dreams though there is a slight problem.. History: William's a ghost. He's half alive and half mortal. Sometomes he'll be touchable and visible but other times people walk right through him. He died at the age of seventeen. He got hit by a car and bled to death. He didn't really realize he was dead until he was staring down at a half ghosted body. It seems that his godly paent was trying to spare him for some reason, but was a litlle late in the process. He even went to his own funeral, invisible so as not to scare his relatives. Only his mother knew he was alive..well sorta. She hated keeping it a secret but there was no way to explain that to her family without giving up information about the gods so William had to go off and live at camp...I mean h couldn't just keep randomly appearing at school or in front of his family how bizarre would that be? He goes to see his mom sometimes and she has to pretend that she's unhappy when in reality she's pretty content that her son is half alive. The only problem is that he'll be much easier to kill. One fatal blow and it's all over, but hey atleast he can summon ghosts and ya know walk through stuff :D Weapons: ---- Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :'B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Put your signature under here. Category:Claiming Category:Claimed~You will remember my name~ I SHIP TAIJI~! THE SUN WILL RISE WITHOUT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:32, September 11, 2013 (UTC)